Eight Pages and White Snow
by Triforce-Serpent
Summary: <html><head></head>SlenderMan does what he wants and when he wants, he does what he calls normal and what happens next is out of the ordinary. Is this new creature crazy? Or does it act similar to his little brother "Splendorman"? All CreepyPasta characters from SlenderMan to Zalgo will have their own appearance within this story, Enjoy:3 (I do not own Slenderman, I own only the OC character)</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there… You may not know me yet but… I know what you are seeking to read something thrilling… or something to chill you to your sweet, pearl white bones…_

_I have a story to tell and I would very much appreciate for you to stay, I would hate for you to go, if you did go… well, we wouldn't like that… _

_Now would we?_

**Chapter 1:** Silent Night

The first sign of snow was joyous of times in the year when holidays began with songs, decorations and presents for every one of all ages from lovers to family. Adults would shop till they dropped for presents; teens would be out playing games with their siblings or friends until nightfall.

This year it was different, children would be stuck indoors with their video games and TV watching. Teens would be locked in their rooms with cellphones and blasting music, while the parents spent time with their same old routine and getting presents that might not be played with again.

A little seven year old boy running to his room wearing his favorite dark blue Pajamas, he closed the door behind him and turned off the lights before walking over to the window. His tiny little hands pulled a chair over and climbed on to open the window, his baby green eyes looked upon the stars with glee as he smiled happily, his dark brown dancing to the soft breeze when he leaned over to look for falling stars.

"You should be careful child…" A low deep voice would speak

The little boy quickly turned his whole body to look into the darkness of his room, his eyes scanning the room fast to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded, scared of the strange voice and now more scared of the darkness he saw before him.

"Not "Who" but "What" are you…" the dark figure moved from the shadows to approach the child, avoiding the moonlight as it remains unknown and smiled widely.

"H-how did you get in here?" The boy asked in fear

"You invited me in, of course" the stranger chuckled "I am most happy that you allowed me into your room, I thought you would avoid me too."

"M-my mommy told me not to talk to strangers" the little boy moved aside and pointed out the window, signaling the stranger to leave.

"You are indeed a smart little morsel, sad to say." The stranger moved over to the edge of the window but avoided the moonlight "I wanted to be the best of friends…" the stranger glanced at the child, making his voice sound sad.

"Friends…?" the boy said, curious of what the stranger meant as he took one step closer. Something within the little boy told him that it was a bad idea, he still felt scared but also felt sorry for the lonely strange.

"Yes, I want to play hide and seek with you. The snow is beautiful and not much children want to play, it makes me sad to see no one seeks joy in my snow…"

"Are you a Snow-Fairy?" the boy said with an excited voice, smiling happily and forgetting about his fears to the thought of fairies making wishes and magic.

"You can call me that; I do enjoy snow and playing games with children" the stranger chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall with a grin.

The boy seemed too excited to finally have a friend that liked games; he only wished to see the stranger's face before accepting to play with him. The stranger refused to show his face at first but feel the urge to have a friend so badly had over powered him; the stranger gave out a soft sigh before moving to stand up straight and slowly walked into the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"DISGUSTING CREATURE!?"<p>

"DEMON!?"

"DEVIL!?"

"FREAK!?"

"MONSTER!?"

Yes, those where the names the mortals gave the poor Fairy and they would even dare to inflict pain upon him when time seem fit for it. The adults would corner him and beat him until he cried out for no more; the teenagers would give fewer beatings to just throw rocks or trash at him when they pass.

It was a small price to pay for having friendship with a tiny mortal friend but that bond was even thinning, the little boy is now a teen and he would sometimes inflict harm upon his Fairy friend. Was it wrong for the Snow-Fairy to still love the boy? Even when the child broke his arm? Or leave him bleeding on the ground?

The Snow-Fairy lay on the ground in his own pool of blood and watched his best friend walk away with many other teen boys, his right eye bruised and closed with a smile upon his bleeding lips. He felt so much love for his only friend and forgave him each time he was beaten down, his body hurt and the pain never seemed to cease when he turned his head to the night sky.

_I forgive you… even when you beat me and tell me to go away… I still forgive you, I just want to play hide and seek again… like we used to play, and you told me that you would never hurt me…_

He calmly sighed and slowly closed his eyes to think of all the times they used to play, the boy seemed so innocent back then and never laid a hand on him until now.

He could recall all the humans whoever hurt him and called him down at each passing turn he made, none wanted to be his friend and would set him on fire or stab him with a pathetic kitchen knife. He could not help it if they invited him in their houses by opening windows late at night, all he wanted was a friend to play with and know they would never harm him.

But now, he has a friend and that friend seems to be growing tired of him…

"_How pathetic…_"

A voice softly spoke, making the Snow-Fairy slowly look to his left towards the forest trees. The stranger seemed to be hiding within the shadows and speaking with a rather deep stern voice, the wounded Fairy tried his best to move but the pain in his body would not allow him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He heard a dark chuckle that sent chills up his back, he had a bad feeling that this stranger knew something he did not.

"How stupid can you be" the voice chuckled once more "for not realizing that these mortals care nothing for you?"

"That's a lie!" The Snow-Fairy protested, getting upset that this stranger would say such things about his friend and his mortal friends. He slowly forced himself to stand up and hold his sides, his back bleeding more from where his beautiful wings once were.

"A lie…? How can I lie when the truth is literally beaten into you! I do not lie when it comes to seeing such creatures like you hurting…"

The stranger took a step out of the darkness and revealed himself to the Snow-Fairy, the tall man towered over the other dressed in a black trench coat and matching long hat. The tall man's faceless white skin reminded the Fairy of snow, the faceless man slowly approached with his hands behind his back.

The Snow-Fairy froze in place to the sight of the creature, blood dripping down his chin as he held his sides more to prevent pain from growing extremely. The tall man stood a few inches away from the wounded man and slowly extended his right hand out to the other, grinning as he watched the bleeding Fairy hesitate before reaching out to shake his hand.

"You can call me _"_Offender_"_ by the way" the faceless man spoke, removing his hand after shaking the other's hand.

"You can call me…" The Snow-Fairy paused for a moment; he thought back at all the names people gave him before beating him up to a bleeding pulp.

"Why not I call you "Phantom" instead? Since "Snow-Fairy" sounds like a girl's name…" Offender said, grinning and patting the wounded man on the head. The tall man wrapped one arm around the injured creature and slowly helped him walk towards the forest, leaving no trace behind except where the pool of blood was made.

_Snow Phantom…? I kind of like that…_

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction and I do hope you all enjoyed this short little scene before the grant full chapter. please leave a review on how you like it and what reactions you got from it, I will continue and have the full page up soon<p>

see you all on chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes things do not go the way YOU want them to… _

_Sometimes you just have to force them…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Odd Friends<strong>

It has been four winters, since Phantom stayed with the strange tall beings and learned more of their way of living. Phantom did love to learn about their ways but a little more of him seemed to fade each passing day, his own personality began to slowly split in two and he worried about what might happen next.

The oldest one seems to be the brooding type and considering that he has no face at all, the black suit and tie seems to match his personality so far. The second oldest seemed to be some kind of fashion designer, similar to the oldest with no face except that this tall man has some kind of trend going on.

Phantom alright knew about Offender and needless to say the least, he did not want to learn more from him and kept his distance other than chat about what to do next. The youngest seemed to be very cheery for a tall man and the only one with a face, lacking a nose but other than that. The tall colorful man showed to be livelier and happy with what he had, he would try to teach Phantom that not all humans are cruel.

"What is the point in all this, you as well as I do that humans care not for me." Phantom said, sitting slouched on a stump.

"Oh oh! But that is where you're wrong, my dear friend" Splendor chimed happily "They just need the time to get to know you better, they be scared at first but after that…"

"Enough!" Phantom interrupted "I know you are just trying to be a good friend and all but… I have had enough of trying to be something that I am not; I am tired of humans screaming when they see me… I'm supposed to bring joy…" he frowned to the memories of his mortal friends beating him and ripping off his wings; Splendor saw the sorrow in his friend's eyes and looked away in worry.

They sat in silence for a few moments before footsteps were heard walking up behind them, Splendor looked back to see his big brother and smiles happily before jumping onto his feet with his arms spread wide.

"Slendy!"

Slender was about to jump out of the way when his little brother literally tackled him to the ground, Phantom glanced over to see Splendor hugging his big brother. Slender seemed less happy about it and just pushed his little brother off before getting up, he dust his suit off and motioned his head as to look at sad man.

"Still sulking over the loss of a pathetic child?"

"Hey! They are not pathetic!" Phantom raised his voice "They are my friends!" he stood up and stormed up to the tall man, he was about to continue ranting when Slender grabbed him by the neck and lift him off the ground.

"Listen here and listen well!" Slender said sternly "I don't care rather you like us or not! I expect you to show some respect towards us Faceless People, if it wasn't for Offender! You would be either dead or sold to a science lab in a heartbeat!" He tightens his grip around Phantom's neck before dropping him, his head moved to motion a glaring stare.

Phantom fell on his backside and slowly rolled to his left side, coughing for air as he glanced up at Slender. Splendor moved to kneel by the poor man's side and reached out to help him sit up, he worried that the little man might be fragile to such treatment.

"Slendy! Be nice to Phantom, it's not his fault that they chose to pick on him!"

"No… it is! He chose to be picked on by such insolent beings!" Slender yells at his little brother "It is his fault that he did not kill them when he had the chance!" He points his long boney finger at the man, trying his best to get it through Splendor's head that the man didn't belong with them.

"Hey! I am standing right here!" Phantom tried to interrupt them, not liking that they are ignoring him and talking like he doesn't exist.

Slender turned his head slowly at glare at him, "I know… and I wish you weren't as naïve like a child hiding behind mommy's skirt!" he turned his head back at his little brother and fixed his suit before turning to leave their sight.

"Brother…?" Splendor said, reaching out to stop him and only to catch nothing.

"We are done here, Splendor." Slender glanced over his shoulder "I expect you to be home before night fall, you may bring _him _along. If you so wish it…" with that said the older brother left into the forest and leaving the two in awkward silence.

Splendor sighed calmly and turned to his side to smile at his little friend, reaching out his hand to kindly welcome the other to follow. Phantom had his head down in shame as he followed the cheery giant, thinking deeply about what Slender just said and wondered what he should do to change himself.

Night came and all seemed silent, Phantom felt more alive at night then he did at day time. He could listen to the sounds of nature for all entireties and not get bored of it, except for the smell of cigarettes coming from Offender like a chimney. That man can smoke like there was no tomorrow and the annoying sound of Trender's humming when he sewed, Phantom wanted to yell and throw a tantrum but that would only prove Slender's point.

"Hey pipsqueak, what'cha drawing?"

Phantom was sitting behind a tree when he heard Offender's voice; he glanced from behind the tree to see Offender standing next to Splendor. Phantom felt a bit of envy towards cheery man for having brothers he could count on, he would be lying if he said that he loved being alone.

He moved back behind the tree and brought his knees up to his chest to hug them; he stared off into the night and sighed before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"You honestly believe that they would care for you?"<em>

_"No… I honestly believe they don't care at all…"_

_"Then why do you care?"_

_"I care because…"_

_"Because why?"_

_"I… I don't know…"_

_"Then why block me out if you don't know?"_

_"Because, you're evil!"_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

Phantom woke from his sleep to greet the morning sun, he moved to stand up and stretch when he froze to the sound of snoring. With his arms up high and frozen in place, he slowly turned his head to the left to see Offender sleeping the opposite side of the same tree.

_What in the name of…? _Phantom thought as he moved to walk over and crossed his arms, Offender slept peacefully using the man's blood stained jacket as a blanket.

"What in Zalgo's name! How did you get my jacket off without waking me?" Phantom spoke loudly, not approving of having someone take his things without asking.

Offender and the others jumped in fright when he quickly looked up to see the man standing there glaring at him, he chuckled "You should take a look at your hair, it suits you" he moved to get up and tosses the jacket at the man.

"Anyways, you gave it to me before you left to go do something." Offender cracks his back "You told me to look after it; I didn't bother to ask where you're going so I just stayed."

"Wait…? I don't remember going anywhere." Phantom said, puzzled by the thought and a little confused by it.

"I ain't lying; you walked off to follow Slender and told me to look after your jacket." Offender reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette to smoke; Phantom watched him for a moment before slipping on his jacket and walked off to wash up.

He was no longer a fairy now that his wings have been ripped off and had no way of knowing what he is now, he approached the lake and took a moment to admire the view before stripping down and jumping into the water.

Splendor was not far behind Phantom when he paused and gasped before averting his eyes away from what he just saw, he did not mean to intrude on the man's bathing time. He just thought the man was going for a walk and decided to follow; Splendor wanted to have a talk before their day started and ask Phantom a few questions about last night.

"Splendor!" Trender came walking up fast "You pervert!"

"I am not! That's Offender's job!" Splendor protested, his pale cheeks turning a bright pink from embarrassment.

"Why are you peeking on Phantom while he's bathing?" Trender asked, fixing his glasses and crossing his arms.

"I wasn't! I thought he was going for a walk!" Splendor tried to explain, his gloved hands rubbing together nervously.

"Splendor… my little brother, is there something that you're not telling me?" Trender said with a questioning look, leaning to one side and tilting his head a bit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slender said, coming out of the bushes and dusting off his suit after just waking up from his slumber.

"I believe our little brother is experiencing "_The birds and The bees" _towards our little friend" Trender said sheepishly, pointing to Splendor and then pointing towards the little man in the lake swimming.

Slender's eye shapes widen to the horrifying news and looked towards his baby brother in shock, Trender pat him on the back and laughed.

"I will leave to let you explain to him about the cycle, you're the oldest."

"WHAT!? I am not going to explain such a thing to our baby brother!" Slender protested, chasing after Trender and with Splendor following right behind them to ask what it means.

Phantom rinsed off his hair and shook off the water before looking over to see all three tall men running off, he sighed and shook his head slowly in disapproval of their actions.

"Perverts…"

He was about to go back to rinsing off his body when he paused, Phantom looked across the lake to see Offender peeking from a tree and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Now that is just plain rude…" He said, climbing out of the water and getting dressed since his relax time has been ruined. He fixed his sleeve when he realized something strange, his skin color seemed paler and his finger nails looked longer.

Phantom shrugged it off as nothing and just fixed his hair before heading back to camp, thinking of what to say to the faceless giants about peeking on his wellbeing. He expected it to come from Offender and to see the rest of them peek on him, it was just radicalise and absolutely rude.

"I bet those three are virgins and no nothing about ganders, I just leave Offender out because he seems to know a lot about the opposite gender." Phantom made his way through the trees, talking to himself now.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it:)<p>

Please review and if you have any questions or suggestions, do not hesitate to ask. see you all in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome one, Welcome all!_

_Today, I will be telling you a little bit about myself._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Painted Smile<strong>

While everyone was out collecting food or playing in the meadows, Slender Man came across an old leather book or what was left of it. He slowly reached down to pick it up and flipped open the first page, the writing seemed old and written like a fairy tale book for children.

Slender lift his head and looked around for a moment to see if anyone was around, he was safe from scolding eyes from Splendor and the cheeky grin from Offender. Slender looked back down at the book and wondered who it belonged to, he knew his brothers and he knows that none of them could keep their mouths shut from him.

So, he slowly turned the page and began to read...

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Testing:<strong>

_Week 1,_

_Subject one was just born today and it appears that it is a male; I have yet to discover more about him and his abilities. I am just so excited to see our progress growing successfully; hopes are high and we get our first experiment going._

_Noon,_

_I noticed that Subject one seems to have pale skin and neon green eyes, how very interesting to see and his hair appears to be black with a bit of blue mixed in. His body shows to be healthy and what caught my eyes was the fact that he is smiling? _

_I must find out more about this smiling creature and report anything new; I would hate to see our work gone to waste._

_Week 2,_

_Subject one remains smiling after having his first needle to the arm, I wonder if he feels any pain or emotions other than smiling. He does show signs of laughter and joy but I doubt he will know any other emotions just yet; I will have to keep up my reports and re-read them later to find out any unusual patrons._

_Evening,_

_The smiling creature appears to show discomfort when towards my fellow scientists, he would crawl to me and try to hide under my lab coat. I know better that I am a scientist but he seems to grow fond of me, he would follow me everywhere I go in the lab and watch carefully while I work._

_Week 3,_

_It bothers me to see his glowing neon green eyes stare like a doll, he smiles and says nothing at all except "Friend" which I don't recall using the word around him. He is growing quite fast now and eats when hungry, he appears to look like a four year old and learns quick._

_Noon,_

_Subject one broke one of the female scientist's arms today, I believe he hates it when the other scientists touch my shoulder or stand near me. I was taken off the project because of the incident, I am not mad about it but he was very angry when I did not show up today._

_I will continue writing more about Subject one and see what else happens now; I want to know what will set him off next!_

_Evening,_

_I am very surprised now, I was standing behind the hidden glass and saw Subject one show anger towards the other scientists! I believe they told him that I died in my sleep just to see how angry he can be, I watched as he ripped an arm off one scientist and killed the other with his bare hands._

_I am pleased to learn his emotions now that I am not working with him, I was growing weary of him watching me all the time. I know it has been a two weeks but he would just watch, learn and follow me around the damn building!_

_Week 4,_

_HE KNOWS I'M WATCHING!? _

_I was just sitting there with my usual cup of Earl Grey and when I took a sip, he quickly turned his head and his grim face just changed to a smile!_

_What the hell is going on! I have been quiet for so long that I appeared to be mistaken for a statue and THIS HAPPENS!_

_I cannot work with him knowing that I am alive! He just sits there in the middle of the cubed room and smiles at the mirror, he keeps mouthing the word "Friend" and continues to smile!_

_Noon,_

_I ordered my men to bully him and try to BREAK! That smile of his, I need to know more about his emotions and it will not work if he does nothing but show happiness._

_The bullying did not work on him, he just continued to smile and wave at the mirror like an idiot. I had to order the men to beat him a few times before I saw him frown, tears were showing and he mouthed the word "Why" before getting kicked in the face._

_Evening,_

_I must admit, I am taking great delight about this project and all its glory. Subject one appears to be showing hatred towards me, he would try to break through the glass and hurt me but he can't…_

_It appears that he is growing feathered wings and is learning how to use them, I enjoy watching him tear apart some people out of anger BUT! He is also showing signs of having split personalities as well._

_In day time, he would be happy and smiling about anything that came his way. He enjoyed the usual check-ups and daily Jell-O that we give him if he is good, he plays with the toy blocks and reads childish books._

_At night, he becomes very angry towards me and anything in the room. He refuses to eat and would chew on his fingertips; he glares at the mirror and lashes out at his reflection a lot of times._

_Week 5,_

_Subject one tried to kill himself today, it appears that he tried to eat himself while no one was looking and almost succeeded except for me watching his every move. I noticed the amount of blood on the floor when I walked into the hidden room and saw him; the creature ate after way through his arm before I called in my men to stop him._

_I have a bad feeling about today and it seems that Subject one is plotting something, I can hear and feel something brush against the back of my neck._

_I will have to call security after this, I hate having to be the victim instead of the Freak behind me…_

* * *

><p>The rest of the pages were covered in dry blood stains and stuck together, Slender tried to wrap his head around this. He wondered if the creature in the book was about Phantom or some other creature, the tall faceless man lift his head slowly to see the man standing in the meadow.<p>

"Why is he picking flowers?" Slender said, closing the book and slipping it into his jacket pocket before walking over.

Slender looked around the see if Splendor was there but to his surprise, his little brother was not around. This gave Slender the opportunity to go and ask about the book. Phantom glanced over to see Slender walking his way; the man's smile faded to a frown before he looked at the flowers and dropped them.

"Hello there…" Phantom said grimly "I thought you gone off killing or eating children, never expected to see you here."

Slender stopped a few inches away from Phantom and crossed his arms in disapproval; he had to admit at hating the man but to say such a thing like it was an obsession.

"Shut your mouth and listen well, you little brat!" Slender said sternly "I want to know why you seem to show favor towards Splendor and my other brothers except me?"

"I hate you, that is why" Phantom said bluntly "I know now that I am a freak and no one likes me, I was born a monster and I just… stopped caring rather or not that you would care, Offender saved me from my own stupidity."

"I doubt you hate me that much, you enjoyed standing by my side and killing with me last night." If Slender had a mouth, Phantom would see a smug grin on his face right now.

"I'm just glad that I cannot remember it!"

"Oh? And why say that, you seemed to enjoy every minute of chasing down your victim down and ripping her apart."

"Why are you making it sound like it was I, who murdered and ate all those poor innocent children! You did it longer than I have, so why pin it on me!"

"Because I hate you, simple as that and if I didn't know better. You loved to hear your victims scream before killing them, I know I do."

Phantom glared up at him and said nothing about it; he knew Slender would enjoy having his split side hanging around him instead. They both gave each other the stink eye before Phantom stormed off in anger, the man hated to be picked on for being a freak.

He could not help it if he appeared to look human at day and a monster at night, he badly wanted to hit Slender in the face but he just could not. Splendor would be angry and Trender would stop being his friend, Offender on the other hand would not mind at all about it.

Phantom was making his way through the bushes when he heard a branch break, the man quickly ducked down and hid behind a bush. He slowly reached out to move a few leaves just enough to see what was coming, Phantom spotted two figures walking by the woods and chatting about something.

_"Let me handle this…"_

Phantom froze to the sound of his inner voice, feeling his fear slowly change to blood thirst and the desire to rip the strangers apart. The man slowly licked his lips and moved quietly through the bushes to get a closer look, his neon green eyes shifting to blood red as he growled.

The two strangers quickly pulled out their weapons and looked around them, staying alert of their surroundings as they slowly made their way through the forest.

"Wait…" One stranger whispered "I hear something?" he slowly made his way through the bushes, leading his buddy along with him.

"It's quiet… too quiet" the second person whispered, following his friend quietly and looking around when they were both attacked by something big and white.

"WAIT!?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first attempt at a fanfic story, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you all in chapter 4.<p>

if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to leave a review and I will reply as soon as I can. thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

_When the world seems quiet,_

_Make it scream!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Different Feelings, Same Body<strong>

The beast turned its head towards the familiar voice, its cold lizard like head rose up slowly and bared its jagged teeth in anger while it hissed. Its heavy bear like body weighting its self-down on its prey, while its long sloth like arms stood close to the stranger's head.

"You will not harm him!" The familiar voice commanded "Back away from my proxy, Phantom! That is an order!"

The beast hissed in disapproval but did as its master commanded, its lizard tail slowly swaying side to side while it moved off the boy. Slender approached them with his hands behind his back casually; the tall man turned his head to Phantom for one moment and then turned his head back to boys.

"I see you met my new proxy" Slender said "I was hoping to arrive with him last night but the creature seemed… uncontrollable when he's hungry, do forgive him." He walked over to the beastly creature and gently patted him on the head, the boys both looked at their boss in shock.

"Shit!" Jeff said out loud "That thing almost ate me! I would have been laughing if it went after Masky instead." He uses his thumb to point to the masked boy standing next to him and grinned.

"Hey! You were the one screaming when he jumped at you, not me!" Masky argued, folding his arms across his chest and glared at Jeff.

"Shut up! I did not scream!" Jeff grabs Masky by his coat "I yelled!"

"Enough!" Slender interrupted "I don't care who screamed or not! I want you both to work together or so help me! I will kill you myself!"

Masky pushed Jeff's hand off and took one step away from him, obeying Slender's orders while Jeff just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

When the beast sat down like a dog, his head almost reached up to Slender Man's shoulders and his three huge claws dug into the soil below him. The creature had no eyes so it almost looked similar to the tall man himself except thing had a long creepy smile looking mouth, Jeff thought it was smiling at him until he saw it tilt its head.

"What are you looking at?" Jeff said in a mocking tone

"_I am looking at a piece of meat_" the beast hissed, its voice almost demonic

"Um… Slender, where did you find him and… Um, what is his name?" Masky asked, a little nervous by the way to Creature looked.

"Sadly, I did not find him. Offender did and what's his name?" Slender replied "His name used to be Snow-Fairy and…"

"Snow-Fairy!" Jeff interrupted by laughing, he held his sides and continued to laugh harder by the girly name the beast had.

"A child he met before gave him that name" Slender said, ignoring the laughter coming from Jeff "But after that, Offender saw him getting beaten up by the boy who should be a teen by now."

"Wait, how can a big creature like him get beaten up by teens?" Masky asked, curious of how the children managed to do that without being killed on the spot.

"_I can answer that_" Phantom replied "_I have a weaker side, he is close to looking human except he has unnatural pale skin. He was trying to be human so he made friends with a human child, after a while the child grew up and beat him each time. The last time he was beaten up, they ripped his wings off and left him for dead. That is when Offender came and renamed us "Phantom" because of my weaker side's skin color, but Splendor just likes him because he looks human._" His voice sounded unpleased to the fact he had to share a body with something so weak and useless, he turned his head up at Slender and purred softly when he was petted on the head again.

"Wow…" Jeff said, grinning at the creature and looked at his boss "So you choose him because of his beastly side? How cute" He chuckled and walked off to find his knives, not wanting to listen to anymore sob stories but interested to the thought having a partner who can shape-shift.

"The disappointing part of it, his opposite won't remember us and will try to run back to his humans." Slender said, adding in a little more information about Phantom and sighed softly.

While Masky asked more questions and talked about business with his boss Slender, Phantom got up and walked over to see what Jeff was up to. He was very curious about those shiny items the boy had before he knocked them out of the way, he had no way of seeing but yet he could see things as clear as day and night times seemed brighter.

Phantom looked around and for a moment and walked over to something shinning in the grass, he picked it up with his mouth and went over to give it Jeff. The pale boy turned to see Phantom holding one of his knives and reached up to take his knife back.

"Thanks and how can you see if you have no eyes like Slender?" Jeff asked, taking a look at his knife and making sure it wasn't bent.

"_I cannot explain that_" Phantom Replied "_I have no idea on how I can see._"

"So you like have telepathy or something?" Jeff looked at the creature with a questioning look.

"_I guess so, I can see yet I have no eyes unlike my opposite._" Phantom said, sighing to the thought and watched Jeff play with his knife before walking off to find the second knife.

The beast had no way of explaining this to his opposite and he knew his weaker side would not listen, how can he be trusted with his half if the other treated him like nothing but a monster. The beast made his own friends with other beings from another world but his opposite, that one would only treat all of them as freaks except for Slender's siblings.

"_Why must you be so cruel…_" the beast spoke quietly to himself as he lowered his head in sorrow, his smiling mouth changing to a frown to show his sad expression. He had no way of showing tears because he had no eyes and his opposite laughed at him for it, his own opposite might appear sweet to others but to himself. The opposite would be extremely cruel and laugh at his own failures, the beast knew way of hurting his opposite back but he just could not stand hearing him nag.

"Hey Phantom, Thanks for not eating me…."

Phantom turned his head quick to see Jeff standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking elsewhere, the creature turned around to face him properly and tilted his head since he didn't know what the boy meant.

"I wanted to say thank you, you're alright and if there is ever any chance we get to work together." Jeff sighed, he looked at the beast "Just know that I'll watch your back and be there whenever you need me" he smiled and gave the beast a thumbs up.

Phantom grinned "_Thanks Creepy kid, I'll watch your back as well and you may call upon me whenever you need me._" He lifts one arm and made a peace sigh with two of his huge claws.

"Just don't tell anyone I said anything, I don't want my reputation ruined by one act of kindness" Jeff said, grinning and slipped his hand back into his pocket before walking to go see his boss.

"_I won't say a word, Fresh Meat_" The Beast chuckled, teasing Jeff before walking off to find food and maybe go scare a couple of children.

Slender and Masky both looked over to see Jeff smiling and wondered what he was thinking now that he had at least one knife back, Jeff looked at them and raised an eyebrow when he saw them stare like a couple of idiots waiting to be hit.

"What are you gocking at?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Splendor sat next to the tree where Phantom would sleep and looked around in worry. He wanted to make sure he was okay and that Slendy didn't kill him while they were away, he just made friends with someone new and he didn't want his big brother to end the poor man's life already.<p>

"What is wrong, Splendor?" Trender said, walking over to see why his little brother seemed so grim and worried.

"I wanted to see if Phantom was okay, but Offendy said that Big brother Slendy took him out for a walk." Splendor replied, looking up at his second oldest brother "Phantom is not an animal or a pet, why is Slendy being so mean?" he looked down and sighed, he felt hurt to the thought of Slender and Phantom fighting when he's not around.

"Well Splendor" Trender sits next to his little brother and wrapped an arm around him, he begins "You know Slender is only looking out for us, he wants us to be safe and to see Phantom as he is… Well, you know he doesn't trust humans and Phantom appears to look like one."

"But Trendy!" Splendor whined, looking at his brother "I know Phantom isn't a human! I told Slender this before and I know he hates humans, I just don't understand why he has to be so mean to poor Phantom" He leaned against his brother and laid his head against Trender's shoulder, feeling upset now that he thought about it.

"I know Splendy, I know" Trender cooed softly, holding his little brother close and gently leaning his head against Splendor's head.

"Hey… Want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes please…" Splendor replied

"Alright" Trender chuckled softly "We'll go once Offender gets back…"

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone! thanks for viewing my story and I hope you all enjoyed this little heart warming chapter, I will be bringing up to blood and gore soon.<p>

while you wait, why not write a review or maybe point out some errors that I might of missed? thanks and I will see you on chapter 5!

Special thanks to **creepypasta4like07** and **MelodyHearts16 **for leaving the reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!:3


	5. Chapter 5

_Beast of Hunger,_

_Should we run or hide...? _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seeing Red<strong>

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Phantom shouted, voiding Splendor's basket of fruits by walking in a big circle away from him.

"Come on, you haven't been eating for a week now" Splendor replied, following right behind his friend with a worried face.

"I don't care, Splendor! I refuse to eat that junk!" Phantom argued, bolting into the forest and leaving the friendly tall man behind.

"IT IS NOT JUNK!" Splendor shouted "THE STUFF YOU EAT IS JUNK!" he chases after Phantom and does his best to keep the man on sight, not giving the other a chance to get away easy.

"Digging in trash and finding food is not junk!" Phantom hissed, hating the idea of calling good food junk while having stink fruits shoved in your face and calling it "_Good Food_".

"It is when its been sitting there for..." Splendor paused for a moment to find the right words "Who knows how long!" he runs pass some trees when he stops to see Phantom standing face to face with his big brother.

_"Oh no, this can't be good..." _Splendor thought _"Slendy hates seeing Phantom near him, I should..." _Before Splendor could move to get his friend away from his big brother, Slender reached out quick and grabbed Phantom by the neck.

"What are you doing filth!" Slender hissed "I thought I told you to stay away from me!" he lifts Phantom off the ground and throws him away, watching the man slam against a tree and hearing him cry out in pain.

Phantom laid on his stomach to avoid more pain on his back as he slowly got on his hands and knees, he was about to talk back when Slender appeared in front of him and kicked him in the face. Phantom fell to his right side and tried to get up so he could get away only to have his ribs kicked multiple times, he groaned in pain for a moment before having his back stomped on and sending him to the ground.

"I hope this teaches you worm!" Slender warned, kicking dirt at Phantom's bloody face and walks away while fixing his suit.

Splendor frowned to see Phantom just lay there, he wanted to help his friend but he knew Slender would only scold him for standing up to him. the tall unhappy man walked over to help his wounded friend stand up, when Phantom rewarded him with an angry growl and slowly moved his head to glare at Splendor.

"Why bother..." Phantom said, depression in his voice "You know as well as I do, that Slender will never see pass my human flesh... he only sees me as a threat to you and the others..." he slowly pushes himself up to sit, holding his side with one hand and leans against the broken tree he made.

"Phantom, I know he doesn't but me and the others can see that you are no threat." Splendor replied calmly, giving Phantom a kind smile as he knelt down in front of his friend.

"Lies... You see a human, Offender sees a human and Trender sees a human..." Phantom said, covering his mouth as he coughed up some blood "All Slender can see is a..." Phantom looked down at his bloody hand "All he can see is a MONSTER!" he makes a fist and growls in rage, he hated the faceless man so much that he wanted to just tare him apart.

_"That's right, YOU are a monster..."_

* * *

><p>Phantom looked around the place, all he saw was black and nothing else as he continued to walk down a stream of blood. it reached only up to his ankles but it was okay, he was used to it but he frowned since he knew it would only be him in the dark and lonely path.<p>

"Come child, why the long face?" A dark voice echoed

"I am alone, can you not see" Phantom replied

"You are not alone, child." The dark voice said "I am here and I want to walk with you and maybe we can talk?"

"Says the voices in my head" Phantom mocked, not amused with his own thoughts trying to cheer him up.

"Such sarcasm from a loner" The dark voice mocked back

"What do you want?" Phantom questioned, stopping in his path as he looked around to see who else was there.

"All I want is for you to accept my friendship" The dark voice answered, a little bit of amusement in its voice.

"Yea and what's in it for me? if I accept it" Phantom asked, having a bad feeling about this unknown voice.

The voice was silent for a moment while Phantom grew more and more suspicious about this "_Friendship_" deal, he was about to continue walking when the dark voice chuckled which meant the thing got an idea.

"You get to kill..." The dark voice sounded closer this time, almost a whisper in Phantom's ear "SlenderMan..."

* * *

><p>the man slowly opened his eyes to find himself leaning against Offender, he looked around cautiously to find that everyone was still asleep. Well all except for Slender and deep down this pleased Phantom greatly, he didn't know why but his thirst for blood seemed to have grown to the point of desperation.<p>

Phantom moved away from Offender and made his way to the lake for a drink of water in hopes of ceasing his bloodlust, he hated the taste of blood but he knew his beast side adored it and would do anything to have it.

"I see that my warning hasn't gone through your pathetic head" A familiar voice said

Phantom froze before he could get to the lake and slowly looked behind him to see Slender standing there, he could feel the glare on him though the tall man had no face.

"Do you wish for another beating?" Slender questioned sternly, raising his hands and cracking his boney knuckles to get himself ready.

The man wanted to run but he couldn't move his legs, he wanted to scream for Offender to protect him but no words came out. He watched in fright as Slender rose one hand up to smack him when everything turned blood red, the world seemed to slow down as the hand slowly moved down to hit the guy.

"I'm so thirsty..." Phantom whispered, he slowly grinned evilly when he jumped forward to tackle Slender and knock him off his feet. the world changed back to normal except for the sight of seeing red, while Phantom opened his mouth wide to reveal his jagged teeth and bit down on Slender's wrist when the tall man blocked.

Slender groaned in pain but kept his arm up to avoid having his neck ripped out, he saw Phantom's eyes bigger than normal and bleeding with slits. the two fought each other for a while before Phantom was knocked back, giving Slender the time to get up and attack with his tentacles as Phantom chuckled and dodged them.

"I'll have your blood!" Phantom said with demonic voice "After I'm finished with you, I'll devour your siblings... STARTING WITH SPLENDOR!" he roared loudly and attacked, his nails changing into claws to slash at each tentacle that tried to strike him.

"I won't let that happen if I kill you first!" Slender replied, making his tentacles move faster. He needed to rip this bastard apart before his siblings are killed, he knew Phantom was a human at day but this was ridiculous.

Phantom jumped to his left to dodge the attack and jumped forward for a killing blow when a loud whistle was heard, stopping Phantom from killing his prey. Slender moved to look into the forest to see who stopped their fighting, when he spotted someone he really loathed.

"Now, Now my pet. We wouldn't want his siblings dead, now would we?" The dark figure said, standing under some dark shady trees as it chuckled with amusement.

"Shove it! I do not take orders from no one!" Phantom hissed, glaring at the figure as well and growled.

"What do you want Zalgo, what are you doing here?" Slender questioned, not liking the idea of having this person interfere with his fight as he held his bleeding wrist.

"Oh, I was just on my daily walk when I heard fighting" Zalgo replied, grinning when he saw Slender's bleeding wrist "I had to come see and what do I find, my pet chewing on your wrist."

"Pet?" Slender thought, he looked at Phantom to see the creature growling at Zalgo and standing like he was protecting him.

"I am not your pet!" Phantom hissed, growing more and more annoyed with the word as he glared at Slander "If I am a pet, I guess you are my master though I refuse to call you such... You are beneath me like HIM!" Phantom bolted forward, changing into his beast form and attacked Zalgo but before Phantom's giant claws could cut. Zalgo was gone within seconds "I am ashamed Phantom, I thought we were friends" the dark voice said as it faded away.

"Phantom..." Slender said calmly, watching the Beast search around for the foe before stopping to look at his boss.

"Yes, Boss?" Phantom replied, curious and unaware of the events that happened

"Come here" Slender said

"As you wish Boss" Phantom obeyed and walked over to Slender with a grin, "What is it?"

"Oh, just this..." Slender replied with an unseen grin before smacking Phantom over the head and making him whimper like a dog, Phantom took off fast to avoid getting another smack while Slender chased after him and yelling.

"It's odd, you hate Phantom's human form and yet. you treat his beast form like it was one of us..." Offender thought, watching the two run around in circles while hiding behind a tree "But that is not what worries me, If Zalgo is here than he must be after Phantom's human side. I can't let that foolish human out of my sight" he grinned before turning away and heads back to camp.

* * *

><p>Note from Writer: sorry if this seems short, I will be working on my next chapter and hopefully it is longer. thank you for reading and following, I will be writing a special thank you again and if anyone has suggestions. please feel free to write them in the reviews or pm me, See you all in the next chapter:3<p> 


End file.
